The use of cleaning compositions containing organic water-soluble synthetic detergents, and, optionally, solvents, and/or detergent builders to produce foams for, e.g., bathroom cleaning tasks is known. Such compositions, are convenient, especially in the ease of application, the effectiveness of cleaning vertical surfaces, and in safety. Typical "sprayer" packages create a pattern of fine droplets of liquid and although they are more economical, provide good coverage with only minimal physical effort on the part of the consumer, and are preferred by many users, they can produce significant irritation to nose, throat, and lungs because of many small particles that become aerosolized and they can run down vertical surfaces. Non-foaming sprays are typically non-acidic formulas which show irritation when aerosolized by the typical sprayer. An object of the invention is to provide detergent compositions in conventional liquid sprayers, especially trigger-type sprayers of the type disclosed herein configured specially to provide a spray, with negligible effort, that minimizes the small particles that contribute significantly to nose and throat discomfort without appreciable loss of coverage and without a visible foam on the surface. The preferred acidic compositions provide good cleaning for all of the usual hard surface cleaning tasks found in the bathroom including removal of hard-to-remove soap scum and hard water deposits.